Diary of an Outsider
by sodapop765
Summary: For all of you that have read 'Lizard's first, this is a possible future for Charlotte and Lizard told through Charlotte's diary that Doug finds when he goes through the mines to the trailer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hills Have Eyes and never will. Charlotte is mine though. If you want details on Charlotte see my fic 'Lizards First' and any suggestion on what the next chapter should be like would definitely be appreciated.

Doug went back through the test village to get back to the trailer. As he was walking he kept his guard way up. He saw what looked to be three children and the bald woman he had seen earlier. They were standing over the body of a mutant. He heard a small, shaky female voice say

"Mars, ya copy? Mars, Angie, Memphis, anybody?!" this girl didn't look to be a day over ten. Doug gripped the do hard his knuckles turned white

"Yeah, I copy Liz, what's goin' on." Said a Male voice at the other end of the walkie-talkie

"They-they-they…"

"C'mon sis, what's wrong." The voice was getting panicked now

"Oh Mars, they all dead, even papa!" sobbed the girl could who Doug guessed was 'Liz'

"Lizard's dead!" came a clearly female voice. This voice was much older and clearer

"N-now we dun got a mama era a papa!" the girl was crying and the woman was comforting her. The boy with the ashy skin turned to Doug. Doug ran but not fast enough. He bumped into a huge and disfigured mass. His nose was crooked and his head was oddly shaped. He picked Doug up and attempted to carry him. He broke free and ran as fast as he could. He ran through the mine and tripped over a makeshift grave. This grave looked newer that the others. There was a Polaroid picture of a brown haired brown eyed woman kissing Lizard. There was a necklace draped over the cross as well as an old leather book. On the cover he could make out the words 'Diary of an outsider'

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Who honestly cares whether or not I put up a stupid disclaimer?

Doug picked up the book and flipped the ancient yellow pages for a bit and one fell out. He stuffed it back in and ran through the mine the way he came. As he approached the people again he kept his dustance but they appeared to be busy consoling the crying child. He made a break for the main road panicked. If there were those three then who knew how many more of those freaks could be out there. He made it to the main road with his daughter in tow and the book still gripped in his hand. He made his way to the trailer and gasped as he saw the wreckage. He walked a bit more and saw a dead body impaled on a piece of metal. Normaly that would have really freaked him out but he had seen so much death and blood and severed body parts that now he was numb to it all.

"Bobby! Oh my God, Bobby look! said Brenda as she and Bobby ran up to Doug and took Catherine from him. He struggled to balance as he handed Brenda Catherine and was handed a bottle of water by Bobby.

"Doug, what the hell happened back there?!" said Bobby in an alarmed voice

"We gotta move, I'll tell you about it later!" Said Doug getting his second wind

"Why? We should wait for you to rest for a little bit." said Brenda giving Catherine some water to drink

"There's more." said Doug getting up slowly and leaning heavily on Bobby

"What?!" said Bobby almost dropping Doug

"There's a man, what looke dot either be a really small guy or a teengaer, and a little girl but she was radioing others. We gotta get going!"

"C'mon!" said Brenda as she put a hat that she had saved and carried Catherine they walked for hours until they got to the gas station and decided to rest there for the night. They were going to sleep in shifts, the one that was awake held the shot gun. Doug slept and Brenda slept first and Bobby sat still awake like he did the previous night. This was all his fault, he should have tried harder to warn them instead of waiting aroud like an idiot. To take his mind off of it he looked arounf the hidden upper room they were staying in. Apparently the room had belonged to a girl named Charlotte and everything had a layer of dust on it and didn't look like it had been touched since 1970. He picked up the book Doug had been carrying and turned on the nightstand lamp. He wasn't afraid of anyone seeing the light, this room was hidden and the windows borded up long ago.

"Diary of an outsider?" muttered Bobby as he read the title. He opened the diary and a page fell out, he read it.

_'May,23,1981._

_Dear Diary,_

_ Angel was born today and I couldn't be happier. Big Mama says that she's the most perfect child to be born in the test village since the bombs dropped, no extra anything! We'll still have to see about her intelligence but I can't believe that there were no complications! I've never seen Lizard so kind, Big Mama was always this motherly though. I've never see Jupiter this fatherly or Big Brain this happy to live another day. I'm having my fears for this child though as the looks of me leaving are slim to nil. I feel sad about my child and the life she'll have to live, churning out baby after baby. I can't leave because not only is my child keeping me here but my love for my husband Lizard. I hope I don't have anymore though, I can't condem them to this life._

_-_Charlotte Angela Malone'

Bobby gasped but read on not noticing the door ever so slowly creap open

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forgive the latness of my update please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

"That bastard! He blew his brains out! I outta-" said a female voice as the door creeped opened. Bobby hid under the ancient and dusty bed as Brenda and Doug went to the back room

"He's not a bastard, Angel. He's our grandpapa and we still gotta love him even though he blew his brains out and he can't send no more families our way." said a voice that sounded like it belonged to a child

"What we gonna do now, Eliza?! How we gonna eat?! We gonna starve ta death! Or eat each other!"

"Dun call me Eliza or else I'm gonna call you names and we ain't gonna eat each other!"

"That is yer name, stupid! Fer the smartest kid in the clan you sure dun act like it! And what the fuckin' hell we gonna do fer food"

"Yer just all stuck up 'cause you look so close ta normal! And fer yer information I'm workin' on it!"

"Well, work harder!"

"No fight! No fight! Not good ta fight!" said a deep and slightly slurred male voice

"Stay outta this Memphis!" said the voice who Bobby assumed belonged to Eliza. He assumed correctly.

"The moron's got a POINT, Liz. We outta stop fightin' each other and try findin' Big Mama and the twins. Then we could maybe get to Papa Hades' clan or maybe even Neptune's clan." said Angel as more walking and some bottles clanging. Bobby kept as quiet as possible for as long as he could before he couldn't hold his breath any longer. He hoped that the people didn't try and come upstairs or look in the backroom. He hoped to God that Catherine didn't decide to wake up and start making noises. They were going to survive, reach civilaization, and sent the police to get any other mutants that may have been still hiding in the mines and hills.

"What we gonna do now?" asked a slightly higher and cracking male voice that sounded like it wasn't often used.

"We're gonna stay here fer the night then we gonna try and find the others. Then I dunno what we gonna do." said Lizzie as she laid into her older brother Memphis

"I say we stay here and Angel could make people stay 'cause she looks almost normal and then we could kill 'em." said the same voice but now it seemed to be a bit more tired

"That good idea, Mars!" said Memphis as he held Lizzie closer to him

"Yeah, why didn't you think 'a that, Eliza?!" said Angel sarcatsically. The arguing continued for a bit longer before they agreed to disagree and went to sleep. Bobby, Brenda, and Doug tried to leave but were stopped because thye had all decided to sleep infront of the door. They stifled gasps at the appearance of these mutants. The youngest who they assumed was Lizzie had brown hair, skin like leather, a cleft lip, and her eyes and ears were lopsided. The oldest girl who thye assumed was Angel was almost normal accept for the leather like quality of her skin and the black and silver long shock of hair on her head. The youngest boy that they assumed was Mars had brown hair similar to Lizzies but his had sun bleached patches and his skin was an even tan. The oldest boy who they assumed was Memphis was huge, his head looked like a potato, and he had red hair for some reason. He didn't look as much like his siblings which momentarily confused the remaining Carter's. They followed Bobby up to the room as he motioned to them. They decided to go back the shifts and Bobby continued his shift. He lit a small candle he found under the bed and began to read the diary.

_4-29-76_

_I've been through a lot and I can get through this. Oh God, I'm going to jail and not the sexy jail on pay-per-view. Ok, I'll start from the beginning: I killed my husband. The man beat me up almost everyday so I grabbed the gun and shot him while he was sleeping. I didn't mean too, It was like I was on auto pilot and now I'm on the run. Only one place that's completely safe for me to run too: the hills. It's the only place where I hide that nobody will dare look and those that are stupid enough to do won't ever make it back out. Look at me, nineteen and running for my life. I hope that mom doesn't gt wind of this, I may not like the woman but I don't want her knowing about what I did. Well, she lives all the way in Seattle with her new husband anyway but Daddy or my brother Jeb Jr. might tell her. No, they probably won't, they don't like her much either. It's Lizard I'm worried about. How the hell is he gona react after seeing me again after all of these years? How am I gonna explain that I didn't want to lead the life my brother and father did and ran away like my good for nothing mother? Well, I better stop writing if I'm gonna get out of this seedy motel before sunrise. Sheesh, I feel like an outlaw. _

_-Charlotte_

_(PS: I'm almost to New Mexico and I haven't had to stop once for gas! Maybe that's a good sign?)_

"What the hell?" muttered Bobby quietly as he read the passage in the journal. He was having trouble believing what he was reading. He decided that it must have been a some kind of joke but that explanation made no sense. He closed the book as the fear of the mutants below him once again took effect.

"Bobby, I can't sleep." said Brenda as she held herself. She couldn't get the memory of what Lizard had done to her out of her head and she was afraid that if she dreamt of it she'd make noise that would alert the mutants below them of their presence.

"Try Brenda, please. You gotta keep your strength up if we're gonna get through this."

"What happens after this, Bobby? What?! Do you really think that somebody's gonna believe us?!"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up, Brenda!"

"I'm sorry but just think Bobby: this is like something out of a seventies horror movie."

"I know but we have to try. C'mon now Brenda, try to sleep."

"I can't sleep without remembering what he did to me."

"Ok, we'll trade shifts."

"Thank you."

"Hey Angel, you hear somethin'?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please tell me why you like or don't like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I may not own the rights to it nut I own a copy of the DVD.

Bobby and Brenda held their breaths as those words were spoken. They clasped each other's hands and they knew at that moment that they were going to die. Catherine and Doug were thankfully still asleep and they were grateful for that small miracle.

"What you goin' on 'bout, Lizzie?" said a very pissed off Angel. Angel was tired, hungry, and all together pissed off and she wasn't in the mood to deal with her little sister.

"I'm tellin' ya I heard somethin' comin' from upstairs!" said Lizzie as she stomped her foot. Memphis laughed a bit and Mars pressed his ear to the wall.

"I hear breathin' comin from upstairs!" said Mars as he motioned to the wall. Bobby started to cry a but an Brenda voluntarily prayed for the first time in her life. She prayed that their death would be quick and painless.

"Dun be stupid, Mars. Why the hell would anybody be upstairs?!" said Angel who just wanted to get some sleep.

"I dunno why anybody be up there but I know what I heard!"

"Mars know, Mars know!" said Memphis loudly as he pointed to his younger brother and jabbed him a few times in the chest.

"See, Memphis agrees with me!"

"Memphis agrees with everyone! Ya know that!"

"Will all of ya be quiet?! You gonna scare them away!" said Lizzie as he broke an empty bottle to defend herself. She knew from personal experience that all sounds should be investigated. Once when she was five a member of a different clan not affiliated with her family infiltrated her clan and was planning on hiding in the upper floors of Big Brain's house and killing them all in their sleep so he could have their territory but it was Lizzie's good hearing that saved them all.

"If they dangerous then we wanna get rid of 'em, Eliza!" said Angel who had lead a relatively sheltered life because of how normal she looked and she didn't have that constant paranoia that plagued her other family members.

"What if they bring back others ta finish off what's left of the clan?!" said Mars loudly. He valued his family even though he didn't see much of them in his thirteen years of life and he felt a deep sorrow at the fact that everyone but Big Mama and the twins were dead.

"See, Mars agrees and since I was supposed to take over as planner after Big Brain I say that we go see who's up there and kill 'em if they outsiders or dangerous!" and with the Lizzie dragged Memphis up the stairs. Mars pulled Angel up the stairs and she reluctantly allowed herself to be taken to her mother's old room. What they saw then made them angrier than they had ever been before. The first thing was that there were outsiders in their mother's room and they considered that room to be sacred because it was hers and the second and most pressing thing was that they saw their mother's journal in Bobby's hand. Memphis was the first to scream and that woke up Doug and Brenda.

"That not yours! That mama's!" yelled Memphis so loudly that the whole room seemed to shake. Bobby shielded Brenda from the mutants and stood up in a desperate attempt to look imposing but he was dwarfed under Memphis' size.

"It's glasses man! You're glasses man!" said Lizzie loudly as she pointed. She could feel the white hot rage burning inside of her so she did the first thing that popped into her head; she hurled the bottle at Bobby and it broke as it came into contact with his scalp. Then everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, like it? Hate it? Please tell me!


End file.
